


Secret...

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Karl loves cuddling. So does Sapnap. So they cuddle as much as they can.Even when Sapnap's livestreaming
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Secret...

<Karl> Can I come into ur room?

<Sapnap> I'm still streaming :/

<Karl> Ill stay quiet then

<Sapnap> Mmm

<Karl> I'm sooooo tired

<Karl> I'm going to die of tiredness

<Karl> And itll be ur fault

<Sapnap> Lol

<Sapnap> Fine fine

<Sapnap> But webcam is on, just so u know

<Karl> :D

<Karl> <3

Karl smiled, happy now that he had gotten something to do. Granted, it was a bit scary to know the camera was on, but Karl wanted cuddles, so he was getting them.

He walked over to Sapnap's door and opened it softly, trying to stay out of view from the other's webcam. Sapnap was giggling, probably in the middle of a call with either Dream or George. Or both maybe.

Karl stayed close to the walls, almost feeling like he was breaking into a bank and avoiding the cameras. As he made his way to the side of Sapnap's desk, the two men making quick but fond eye-contact, he got on his knees.

It was weird, Karl was highly aware of that, as he crawled under the table and positioned himself by Sapnap's legs. It was almost a habit at this point, they didn't even need to specify what they meant over their texts. Just a quick "can I come over?" and it was understood.

Karl liked cuddling, in fact, he loved cuddling! If he could, he would cuddle all day long. And guess what? Sapnap did too!

And so when Karl wrapped his arms and legs around the other's leg, like a toddler clinging to their parent, he didn't give a crap about the fact that others may find it weird. Both him and Sapnap felt happy and content when they were close to each other, so who would be there to make fun of them for it? It sure as heck wasn't Karl.

He squished his face on the other's knee and closed his eyes, listening to the slightly muffled words of his friend above him. The wood resisted just the slightest bit against sound, and it made it the perfect volume to nap to. Sure, sometimes Sapnap would burst out laughing and Karl got pulled out of his trance, but most of the time the streamer would try to be quieter when he was there.

Karl smiled against the fabric, enjoying the warmth. He really loved Sapnap.

Slowly, seconds started turning into minutes, and Karl's mind got number and number. He wasn't even paying attention to the conversation above him anymore, getting lost in Sapnap's calming voice.

Eventually, Karl didn't hear anything anymore, and his arms felt heavier, loosening their grip. It was nice, it was comfortable.

"Hey, dude."

It was whispered, but still loud enough to shake Karl awake from his thoughtless mind. He opened his eyes and glanced up.

"Oh, sorry." Sapnap reached down an arm and pushed some of his hair away. "Were you sleeping?"

Karl nodded drowsily, rubbing his eye.

"Wanna get on my lap?"

Gosh, Karl wanted nothing more. He wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to get surrounded by warmth. But-

"Are you still streaming?"

"Yeah, I am." Panic struck Karl for just a second, if the chat saw him on Sapnap's lap they would freak out-

"But I turned my webcam off and muted for now, so they won't be able to see you."

Oh... Karl yawned softly. Then it's alright.

Slowly, he let go of Sapnap's leg and crawled out from under the table. Sapnap rolled his chair back and patted his thighs with a grin, almost as if to lure a dog.

Karl let out a tiny chuckle before sitting down on top of the other, hiding his face in Sap's neck. It took a little bit of adjusting for his legs to get comfortable, but he managed to nudge them in between the back of the chair and the armrests.

It was almost like he swallowed a sedative, his entire body going weak and limb again. Sapnap was warm, so warm, like a magic blanket that was able to bring him endless comfort. His arms were loosely around the other's shoulders but were quickly sliding down as his face melted more in the crook of the streamer's neck.

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Sapnap's voice, despite being much louder than before, seemed far away. 

"Sorry for the lack of webcam, it's out of battery."

Karl's lips curled up in a smile from that. He knew it was a lie, and no one else besides him and Sapnap had any idea what was really going on. Like a secret.

A secret, between just him and Sapnap.

And no one else.

The rest of Sapnap's words melted together in his ears, and soon Karl's senses went numb as he got lowered into a cosy void.

_"Goodnight, Karl."_

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of fluff that had been stuck in my drafts for quite a while
> 
> Have a marvellous day, my candy droplets <3


End file.
